Random Bit 1: SniperXReader
by wolfprincess94
Summary: Part 1 of a little game with a friend of mine on deviantart.


You were gonna explode, you were sure of it. Your hands were shaking, your fingertips were itching and your lips were aching. Why you may ask? Because the deliciousness that is Australian men, to clarify, the deliciousness of the Australian man you worked with. His sun-kissed skin, which you desperately wanted to run your fingernails over, his short dark hair, which you wanted to fist in your hand, and his lips, which you wanted to absolutely bruise with yours. You needed it, you wanted it, you HAD to have it!

And so, one day when he was in his nest, you ambushed him, not wasting any valuable time in grabbing his rifle and taking it away from him, tossing it to the side. Of course he got angry with you, jumping up from his seat on a large wooden crate. "Wot' in the bloody 'ell are you doing?!" But you didn't care, you grabbed the front of his button-down, yanking his body flush with yours. "Shut up and give it to me." Your voice was lustful, damn near cold, he just stares at you, eyes wide and round behind his tinted shades. "Give you wot'?" You lean up, breathing against his mouth, lips nearly touching his as you growl lowly, just like he did when he was lining up a perfect headshot, he quickly gets the picture, licking his lips with that long pink tongue of his, one fang poking out over his lip. "So, you fancy it, then?" His voice, as quick as a rabbit on steroids, or a Scout on BONK!, goes down 13 octaves, gaining that raspy edge that could grate cheese. You nod your head, curling your upper lip as you growl again. "Now, Snoipah, now."

He wraps his arms around you, mashing his mouth to yours. He tasted of all things masculine, and you fucking adore it. He bites at your lower lip sharply, drawing a bit of blood, you yelp, glaring at him as you dig your fingernails into his shoulders. "You'll pay for that..." You rasp under your breath, he simply smirks, fangs glistening in what little light filtered in through the window he was previously sniping from. "Really? And just wot' are you gonna do about it, huh?" He slowly licks the blood from your lip, his facial expression just screams "Try me, I dare you" once he pulls away, and you've never backed down from a challenge. You shake your head, chuckling briefly before smashing your mouth to his again, forcing your tongue into his mouth, rubbing along his tongue, on occasion feeling his fangs with the very tip of your tongue. Your hand comes up, knocking his slouch hat from its perch, before grabbing a good handful of his hair, it was short, but not to short, just the right length to mess up and grab hold of. He grunts into your mouth, his hands do the same, in the form of grabbing and squeezing your ass. Eventually your lungs begin to burn and you have to pull away, wheezing as you take in much needed air. Sniper suddenly grabs you, tackling you to the ground.

You growl as he smirks at you from above you. "You were taking too long, luv. It's my turn now." His long limbs cage you in, you have no way to escape, but why would you want to? He returns his lips to yours, his hands are now rubbing and teasing your breasts through your shirt, he pulls away again, admiring you for a second. "You know wot'? Oi think you have some nerve, storming in 'ere and acting all big and bad loike you did. Oi think Oi should punish you, roight and proper..." You have no idea the path his left hand is taking until it's between your legs, rubbing and pressing through the stiff material of your jeans. You groan loudly. "Oh, fuck... You're cheating, Sniper!" He gives you that toothy grin again, completely uncaring of your accusations. You allow him to work his hand for a few minutes before you get bored of being on the bottom. "Hey, what do you think about being dominated?" He eyes you, losing his guard for a second, just long enough for you to hook your leg around his, flipping him over so you're on top. You stare down at him smugly, crossing your arms as he stares wide-eyed, his shades askew on his face. "How do you like me now?" You lean forward, grinding your bottom into his crotch, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell he's enjoying himself. You press your lips to his roughly again, tongue dancing with his. Before you're interrupted by the siren and the Administrator's voice calling battle time again. You pound the wood next to Sniper's head, cursing your luck.

He rubs your hips comfortingly, smirking up at you. "Oi never said we were done, luv. We have all of tonoight for what we want." You grin and nod, before getting up off him. You two collect yourselves and scramble back to your positions, fighting as normal. At dinner time, Heavy is confused at the heated looks you two are giving each other across the table. He turns to Medic, poking him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Why are Sniper and tiny girl staring at each other like that?" Medic looks between you two, and stone-faced he replies. "I think zhey are eye-fucking each other."


End file.
